


the adventurous adventures of kyla hux-solo

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo AU, Emotional Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, and a nehew, and a niece, ben never went to the dark side, brendol and ben are parents, brendol had a sister, their daughter is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brendol Hux's sister dies in child birth, her children are left parentless and in need of a home. Brendol's parents can take the baby, but the older child - Kyla - is left in the hands of Ben Solo and Brendol Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the adventurous adventures of kyla hux-solo

Brendol cracked his eyes open, blearily scanning the room until his eyes landed on one person. A small girl, no more than five or six years of age, sat in a chair next to his medbay bed. 

Medbay bed? How did he get here? The last thing that Brendol could remember was of him and Ben investigating a suspected First Order outpost. He rounded a corner, and before he knew it, someone had shot him with a blaster bolt, Ben came rushing in from the other end of the corridor, and then everything was black.

And now he was in the medbay, with an unusual child sitting next to him. From what Brendol could gather in his post comatose state, she was sleeping with a stuffed bantha tucked under her arm and a small thumb in her mouth. She looked oddly familiar, but Brendol couldn't put his finger on it. Her hair was the same shade of ginger hair as his own, but her's was composed of large, bouncy curls that fell in front of her freckled face. They shared the same pale complexion, the same nose, the same thin pink lips. 

As far as Brendol knew, he didn't have a child of his own. Then it hit him. This was his niece. His sister's daughter. Kyla.

But why was she here? Wouldn't his sister Elle be here with her? Nothing really added up, but Brendol was too exhausted to care. Brendol finally gathered the strength to sit up, feeling a numbing pain in his arms as he attempted to support his weight. Aparently, his shifting caused enough noise to rouse the girl's sleeping form. She let out a small yawn as she opened her eyes, revealing green eyes which were yet again, the same emerald color. When she saw the Brendol was awake, she smiled toothily before bolting out of her seat and out of the room. 

Brendol furrowed his eyebrows, before shrugging as relaxing against the pile of pillows behind him. Looking down at his arms, he realized how much frailer he was. His wrists were far bonier and his complexion revealed he was slightly malnourished. Brendol suddenly snapped his head up as the door swung open, revealing Kyla once again, but this time with Ben in tow. 

"See, I told you he was awake!" She exclaimed, pointing excitedly at Brendol. 

"Yes, yes you did. I'm sorry Kyla." Ben replied, crouching down to ruffle her curly hair. 

"Up, up!" She demanded, holding her arms out as she signalled she wanted Ben to pick her up. Ben laughed, hoisting her small body up into his strong arms. As soon as she was comfortably situated on his hip, Ben made his way over to the side of Brendol's bed, smiling warmly down at Brendol.

"Did you have a nice nap, Bren?" Ben asked, a large grin spread across his face. 

"I would say something snarky, but you did save my life." Brendol replied, smiling right back at Ben. "Would you care to inform me on why my niece is here?" He continued, motioning to Kyla. 

"Uh, yeah. About that." Ben began, pulling the chair Kyla was previously sitting in and slowly sitting himself down. "Kyla, why don't you go play with Rey?" Ben suggested, setting the girl back down onto her feet. 

"Okay! I love playing with Princess Rey anyway." Kyla said, as she cheerily skipped out of the room and down the hall. As soon as Kyla's happy humming faded away down the corridor, and Ben was sure she couldn't hear them anymore, he began talking again.

"Listen Brendol, uh, y'know how your sister was pregnant? Well, when she went into labor there were some difficulties, and Elle," Ben sighed, sounding quite upset to be talking about this. "Elle didn't make it." Ben said in a hushed tone. Then there was silence. Brendol couldn't believe it. He felt like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. Elle was gone. They spent almost every waking moment of their childhood together. Brendol spent all his time at school watching out for her - making sure no one was picking on his little sister. 

He felt tears fill his eyes to the brim. Looking down, Brendol felt the first tear roll down his face, before the rest of the tears came spilling out. Brendol felt Ben rest a hand on his knee, and reached down to lace their fingers together. Ben squeezed his hand reassuringly, letting Brendol cry himself out before he was okay to talk again. Ben knew from years of experience that Brendol needed time to let out him emotions - either by crying or simply sitting in silence. Occasionally, Brendol would have a full on mental breakdown, and would go on hysterical rampages. Ben would let him wear himself out before scooping up Brendol's shaking form and depositing Brendol into bed. 

They sat together for almost ten minutes, Brendol quietly sobbing under his breath and Ben doing his best to comfort him. Eventually, Brendol brought up the hand that wasn't holding Ben's and wiped his wet cheeks. "So, what's going to happen to Kyla and the baby?" Brendol finally spoke, his voice quiet yet hoarse. 

"Your parents are taking in the baby. They named him after you - Brendol Hux II." Ben informed Brendol, gently rubbing Brendol's small palms. 

"And Kyla?" Brendol questioned, sniffling as he tried to compose himself. 

"Your mom contacted us, and she wanted to know if we could take care of her. I wasn't sure what your opinion was, 'cause y'know, you were in a coma, so I told her I'd watch her for a few weeks until you woke up. If you're not ready for a kid, they said they can take her in." Ben explained. Brendol nodded to show he understood, before the two fell into silence again. Brendol knew he always wanted kids. He just wondered if he was ready for one now. After a bit of mental debate, Brendol finally decided he was gonna go through with it.

"I guess we could take her in. It's the least we can do for her, after all she's been through." Brendol sighed, carding a hand through his unruly red hair. 

"So, we're doing this?" Ben repeated.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're gonna do this." Brendol replied confidently, nodding as if the reassure himself. 

"Wow, ok. I can't believe it. We're parents now Bren." Ben said, nearly whispering. Brendol let a soft smile spread across his face, nodding once more. Brendol leaned over as much as he could, wrapping his thin arms around Ben. Ben grinned into his shoulder, sliding his arms around Brendol's skinny torso and squeezing. 

They pulled apart when they heard a patter of feet approaching the room. The door was pushed open, and in came Kyla, her curly hair bouncing wildly as she hopped up onto the bed and engulfed Brendol into the biggest hug she could manage. "Thank you." She whispered in a soft voice.

Brendol accepted her embrace, holding her small frame in his weakened arms. "It's okay." He whispered, stroking her hair softly. He could feel a few tears wetting his shoulder, which only made him start crying again. The new family sat together in a comfortable silence, sharing one of their first moments together. Ben watched the two with adoration, knowing that this will be one in a million other sentimental moments he'll get to spend with his favorite people in the galaxy. 

 


End file.
